


Nevermind

by sozimgay



Category: As You Are (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay as hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just two queer boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozimgay/pseuds/sozimgay
Summary: well basically mark is a horny fucker and jack is too. and they're super gay and cute about each other. so. enjoy.





	Nevermind

Mark and Jack are sitting on Jack’s bed listening to Nevermind. Jack’s head is resting in Mark’s lap. Mark is going on about how the system is fucked or whatever, one hand pinching a joint between two fingers and the other waving around dramatically as he rants. Jack is just admiring him while he doesn’t notice.

“...it’s just unbelievable how zombie-like the people in this fucked up country are, y’know?” He pauses for a breath, then lifts the joint to his lips and takes a hit. “Yeah,” Jack replies absentmindedly. Mark offers the joint to Jack and he gladly accepts it, taking a drag while Mark’s still holding it between his fingers. “Hey,” Mark says, looking to grab Jack’s attention.

“Yeah?”

Mark is hesitant. “Do you… remember when I taught you how to kiss?” Immediately, Jack’s heart rate picks up. He thought that was one of those things that happens once and is never spoken of again. He didn’t know Mark thought anything of it. “Uh, yeah.”

Mark giggles. “I thought it was sorta fun.” He takes another hit, blowing the smoke above Jack.

Jack is trying to think of a way to respond that doesn’t come off too serious, even though he doesn’t think there’s anything in the world he’d like to do more than kiss Mark again. “Yeah.”

Mark bends his head over his lap, bringing his face closer to Jack’s. “Yeah? Is that all you have to say?” Mark smiles.

“I guess so.” Their faces are now only inches apart. Jack swears his heart could not beat any faster. He’s starting to get self-conscious that Jack can hear it. “So you thought it was fun too?” Jack can feel Mark’s breath.

“Yeah.” Mark closes his eyes and closes the gap between them, kissing him gently, as if he’s testing the waters. He pulls back and looks at Jack, gauging his reaction. Jack leans up and puts his hand on the back of Mark’s neck to guide Mark back to him, kissing him with more force this time. Mark puts out the joint on a dirty plate sitting on the bedside table, suddenly not interested in getting high anymore.

Mark kisses Jack insistently, his hands finding their way underneath Jack’s shirt, grabbing his hips. He hasn’t felt this extreme desire for anybody, not in the way he does for Jack. Like, he wants to watch him sleep and brush the hair away from his eyes and hold his hand, but he also wants to fuck the living shit out of him.

Jack squeezes Mark’s shirt in his fist while they kiss, pulling him just about as close as he can get. His other hand reaches down to work himself through his jeans, but Mark grabs it and replaces it with his own hand. Jack pulls away from the kiss and lets out a breathy moan, surprised and enthralled by Mark’s forwardness.

Mark smiles and moves his mouth to Jack’s neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses while rubbing his cock through his jeans. He attaches his mouth to the skin right above Jack’s collarbone and sucks, earning a whimper from Jack. Mark is teasing him just to be a dick, and it’s working.

Jack thrusts up into Mark’s hand, needing something more. “Fuck, Mark,” Jack breathes, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Do something,” Jack says in a frustrated tone, grinding against Mark’s hand. It doesn’t take any more prompting for Mark to move his hands to Jack’s waistband, hurriedly undoing his belt and unzipping his pants. “Lay down,” Mark instructs. Jack lays on his back and Mark wastes no time, pushing Jack’s pants and underwear down to his knees to expose his cock. 

Mark takes it into his mouth with no hesitation. Jack’s head hits the bed and he squeezes his eyes shut, unable to silence himself as Mark sinks down to the base and back up to the tip. Jack can’t help but tangle his hand in Mark’s hair, not to guide him, just to touch him. To know that it was him that was making Jack absolutely fucking insane.

Mark is enjoying this immensely, taking in all the little whimpers and hitching breath coming from Jack. Every time Jack thrusts up, Mark grinds down onto the bed, looking for any source of friction. Mark bobs his head up and down, increasing the suction and leaving Jack reeling. He’s now uncontrollably moaning, one hand still in Mark’s hair, the other gripping the sheets. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he breathes. “Mark, I’m gonna-”

Mark pulls off immediately and Jack lets out the breath he didn’t know he’s been holding in. “No, you’re not.” Mark rids himself of his jeans and squeezes his cock through his underwear. Jack in entranced, watch Mark’s long fingers work himself over. Mark is open mouthed and breathing heavy. Finally, he gets rid of his underwear too and moves his hand vigorously up and down the shaft, emitting a soft moan every few seconds. Jack’s moaning too, just watching Mark touch himself. He’s never felt so fucking desperate in his life.

Mark’s hand slows and he opens his eyes again, looking at Jack laying vulnerable on the bed, half-naked and panting. “Sorry,” he says sheepishly. He leans over Jack and kisses him roughly, sinking his teeth into Jack’s bottom lip and pulling it down. Apparently Jack is a fan, because he moans into Mark’s mouth and thrusts up into him. In turn, Mark grinds down onto Jack, both of them desperately whining into the kiss. Mark needs to fuck him. Now.

Mark leans over and begins rummaging around in the bedside table drawer. “What are you doing?” Jack inquires, chest heaving.

“Lube.” Mark finds the bottle and pops the cap open, squeezing a small amount onto his fingers. At this moment, Jack realizes that it’s really about to happen, and suddenly he’s nervous. He had never even kissed someone, let alone been fucked by someone. “Mark,” he says in an unsure tone, enough to make Mark look up from the task at hand.

Mark softens. “I know it seems scary, but it’s gonna be okay.” Jack is silent, eyes drawn to Mark’s fingers.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I do,” Jack insists. “I’m just a little nervous.”

“Don’t be.” Mark leans down and kisses Jack in such a gentle, innocent way that Jack can’t help but melt. This is Mark, his best friend. He had always been taken by him. He had always loved him. Mark pulls away and looks Jack in the eye, obviously waiting for the OK. Jack nods, and Mark begins to place gentle kisses on his neck and chest as he slowly pushes his finger inside of Jack. He can feel Jack tense. He can also hear him let out a moan.

Mark pushes his finger in and out of Jack, slowly gaining speed until Jack seems to be just purely enjoying it. He adds another, and again, Jack tenses. “Oh, shit,” Jack breathes, overcome by pleasure and some discomfort. As Mark keeps finger fucking him, the pain subsides. Jack reaches to grab his cock, but Mark grasps his wrist and pins it next to his side. “I want to make you come,” he says. “Just me.”

Mark’s words make Jack moan even louder, to the point where Mark worries their parents may overhear. But then he realizes they’re probably doing the same exact thing. 

Mark pushes a third finger into Jack and Jack whimpers relentlessly, grasping Mark’s arm. “Mark, please,” Jack pleads.

“Say it.” 

“Please… oh god,” Jack moans as Mark speeds up. Jack is one step away from being unable to piece together a coherent thought. “Fuck me.”

Mark surges forward and kisses Jack hungrily, teeth clashing and tongues touching. “Yes, yes god,” Mark says in between kisses. Again, his hand finds the bedside table drawer and locates a condom. He tears it open with his teeth and hurriedly rolls it onto his cock. He takes another moment to suck another hickey onto Jack’s neck.

Mark lines himself up with Jack and slowly pushes in, giving Jack time to adjust and peppering small kisses on his neck. One of Jack’s arms is around Mark’s waist and the other is grasping the back of his neck, pulling him as close as he can be. His face is buried in Mark’s neck and his eyes are squeezed shut, attempting to will away the discomfort. 

Mark, on the other hand, is trying not to lose his shit. He barely touched himself and Jack is so fucking tight, so fucking good. He’s doing his best to keep it slow, but every fiber of his being is telling him to just fuck Jack into the mattress until he can’t stand it. He really wants to know just how loud he can make Jack moan.

They’re like this for a while, just slow thrusting and heavy breathing, until Jack says, “You can go faster now.”

And that’s it. Mark can’t be careful anymore. Within seconds, he’s pounding into Jack. The room is filled with sounds of sex: hitched breaths, loud moans, streams of “fucks” and “shits” and “oh gods”. Still, Jack keeps Mark close, clutching onto him as Mark fucks him relentlessly. “God, I love you,” Jack moans. Mark smiles into Jack’s shoulder, but it’s short lived as Jack clenches around him.

“Shit, Mark, oh fuck,” Jack spills all over his chest and Mark’s. Mark pulls out, not wanting to push Jack too far their first time. He flops onto his back next to Jack and jerks his cock, desperate for release. Once Jack slips out of his post orgasm haze, he rolls over and replaces Mark’s hand with his mouth, sucking on the tip of Mark’s dick while wrapping his hand around the base, adding pressure. “Fuck,” Mark whines. Jack sinks down further and picks up the pace. Mark’s moans escalate. “Jack, oh god, I’m c-close.” Jack pulls off and uses his fist to finish Mark off. Mark comes all over Jack’s hand and Jack watches intently, mesmerized by his face. He was so incredibly beautiful.

Jack collapses onto Mark’s chest and they cuddle while they both come down.

“I love you too,” Mark says. “I forgot to say that.”


End file.
